


[Podfic of] Close to Water

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was wondering." Sid cleared his throat and looked awkward, and Geno had a moment of dread over what horror Sid was going to ask of him, before Sid said, in a rush, "Do you want to go canoeing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Close to Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close to Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108770) by [derryderrydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1ps2rKZ) [6.26 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 13:40

**Streaming:**  



End file.
